Consenseish
by Cyptics
Summary: House is jealous of Cuddy’s new relationship, and the two struggle to see things at the same level while dealing with there own fragmental relationship. Hate summaries.
1. Hospitality

**A/N: Yes, I have finally done it. I wrote a Huddy Fanfic I finally felt worthy of putting up online. My other one isn't really like this one, or different though, so… well, if you don't understand then, get the hell away from me, gravity! **

**House is jealous. Well, there's something new. He's the jealous type, though. I mean- he never is, but he's the type that would get that way. Very fierce and opinionated… well; I was hopping about the fan forums and- THIS ONES FOR YOU, HUDDY FANS! **

**I hate, severely loathe, writing the beginning first few chapters. There torturous! And as a normal, real-life hopeful wanna-be writer, please note that I write completely different in fanfics and, if I ever publish it- buy it to prove it yourself! Yes! Pay me in future dollars! Anyways, this ones more centered on the Huddy more then anything, so… I also have some trouble with doing that, when half the time it's more one-sided. Lisa's a dating fool! Oh god I should really stay away from that kind of thing. Well either way, please, _please _enjoy lest I'm pushed to killing you, which I very well could do. Well now, finally, on with it! (Edit: I'm also trying to decide on which of two other Huddy outlines to take on so I can write two at once. It helps, really, because whenever I get writers block I can just shift to the other. Or bored…)**

**P.S.: I apologize to Jo, sincerely.**

**P.S.S.S.: And everyone else.**

**P.S.S.S.S.: And the readers, too…**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.: And because this chapter is only a quick introduction and doesn't explain or get you anywhere and proves pointless.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1- Hospitality**

House's clock rung, softly, rising as he continued to keep his eyes shut in defense. He sighed, pushing himself up and messaging his leg with his left hand while helping himself to stand. It had been bothering him lately, more then normal. That happened now and then. Gregory House limped to the door of his bedroom, the quiet apartment remaining dark with most of the sunlight still dim. He had a unique living style, being clean and messy, and setting his clock at an odd number, and such. Being observant and decisive- not to mention completely blunt, sarcastic, and rude. A jerk, if you will.

He continued to limp towards his fridge, pushing it open. There wasn't much there, it was empty and cold. Very cold, actually, like a growing coldness seemed to push him away. He closed the door, and limped through his apartment as he dragged his leg as he walked, using furniture to help steady himself without his cane. He'd have to eat something at the hospital, even if going there early might make Wilson or Cuddy or someone go into shock. Leaning against his counter, favoring his left leg, he took a bottle of vicodin and popped a few pills. It was early, but he was in pain. He'd manage. He got dressed, taking a red t-shirt and jeans, with his red sneakers. Keep it simple. He got his black jacket, and left his apartment, stopping to take his cane. He felt more like taking his motorcycle then driving anyways. He approached his bike, meaningfully.

He went back to his hospital, parking his bike in the handicap spot he'd grown fond of over the years. He put his helmet back on the bike and detached his cane. He looked up at the hospital, as he walked up to the doors. It was big, very big… That was about as descriptive as he got when it came to his workplace.

"House, you're early." Wilson said stunned.

House just walked by, not up to a conversation with Wilson. Wilson was like having an overbearing conscious that always seemed to deny House of any pleasure or pain. He was almost as weak as Cameron, even. But not that bad… Wilson was also extremely predictable. House could manipulate him with Wilson willingly being toyed with. Yet he always was for the right thing. He was probably the only one House knew directly that wasn't extremely stubborn at the hospital. But you had to be, especially the men and woman under him. As Head of Diagnostics, they had to be able to support there opinions. Especially when he had them do all the actual work in his job, except now and then when they messed up and needed him to put up with it. Or rid him with guilt. Or argue that he isn't god, even though, well, he was the next best thing.

"Hey Jimmy." House said, getting out the two words cheerily before taking an elevator up to his office.

Wilson would track him down later and either accuses him of being a miserable manipulative bastard who enjoys making other people miserable, gossip, or give House another amateur diagnosis. He thought he knew House well, which was true, out of the people at the hospital, but House still managed to be insane and unpredictable.

He walked up to the glass walls of the meeting room where at a table Cameron and Foreman we're, apparently, discussing something. He knocked on the window and Foreman looked down, Cameron up. Out of his underlings, minions, whatever they were- he noticed that each one seemed to give him a different reaction. Foreman just laughed and was a stubborn idiot who just looked away and kept out of the basic discussion whenever possible. Cameron seemed to have this crazy idea that everyone needed to be healed, and she was there for healing purposes.

House walked around, pushing the door open and walked in, stopping at the head of the table. Cameron was sitting at the other end, looking over files, as was Foreman who was on the right side, closer to House. Both looked up at him, and there followed a cold, dangerous silence.

And, in the most cunning of action, House turned and left.

Cameron pushed the door open and walked up to House, extending the file for him. He just kept walking and she followed, jabbing him lightly in the arm with it.

"Stop," she ordered.

"No." He retorted.

Ah, such basic and lovable conversations they had. She was like the sister he never had. Let's have an 'Awhhh' in sentiment.

"You have a new patient. His heart can skip a beat, literally."

"Are you sure it wasn't love?" House said, mockingly.

Cameron looked up at him, either perplexed or annoyed, though which he couldn't place. He looked back at her expectantly, then forward again and walked, focused now on getting somewhere.

"House, where are you going?"

"To kill a bagel, why?"

"Patient," Cameron said, flatly.

"Food," he stated, decorating they word with determined desire.

"You can eat later."

"You're not my boss. Didn't your parents tell you there are people in China that get paid less then minimum-wage?"

Cameron stopped, and looked back at Foreman as he walked out. House wasn't happy until he had breakfast. Coffee was good, too, but he didn't have the same attachment and dependency to the drink that some women often possessed. He was early, though, they could wait until he was late to give him patients. Jimmy probably ratted him out. That would cost him at least two marks on the totem pole. He eventually returned with a bagel in hand to his office where Lisa stood, waiting. He limped in, and she stopped looking over his office and up at him directly, her head tilted to the side, arms crossed.

"Do you ever even do any work in here?"

"No, I just play with my ball all day and plot to throw government agencies."

"I know you do that, but what do you do when you aren't busy with that?"

"Well I'm trying to invent my own language for when I become dictator. Why?"

Lisa sighed, shaking her head. He wouldn't answer any question she asked anyway, it didn't make any sense to keep talking at him. House knew that, but for some reason no matter how hard he tried to convince her of it, she still kept asking him things. It always messed up his defense in court.

"Okay, just forget about it. I have some paperwork you have to fill out stacking up. It's important."

"JAKICHII!" He shouted.

Lisa rolled her eyes, her arms falling down to the side as she took a step back. She hadn't even been over to his office much in the past. Though after the carpet incident she didn't really care to… whatever emotional attachment he had to the blood stain from when he was shot she would never figure out. She had tried to, but it didn't get her anywhere. House was consistent in stunning people. She'd learn to live with it eventually.

"House," she said sharply in a demand for silence. House opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped when some clever reply seemed to flail against it. He could only toy with her so much and vocally banter in one life time; he wouldn't waste all of it. Time is money, anyways.

"I have to go." House said, turning and limping towards the door. Lisa brushed past him at her faster walk, leaving his office after realization set in that she was, in fact, there. She'd have to wait to kick him out later. Damn it.

"Wait," She said, snapping as his attention drifted momentarily. "I need you to come by my office by four thirty. I'm leaving early tonight." She said. House frowned, his focus settling on her eyes cautiously. She looked particularly like she wanted to strangle someone. And he was already in enough pain. House waited, watching her as she walked away from his office. Huh. She had a personal life. Who'd a thunk it?

He returned to his desk, popping two vicodin.

Well, innocent children too harass. Lives to save.

Doctor stuff.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ME!**

Sorry for the shortness and… boringness. It's going to be slow, but it will improve… at least, from this. I hate, loath even, writing the first one or two chapters so they'll be short and not too… intense. Sorry. Oh, and feel free to comment or anything. I'm still new, sorry!


	2. Faking Sense

**A/N: 'Allo Peeps! I converted a non-believer today! Taught her House is god, Cameron's evil, and Huddy's hot… the basics. G'friend of mine stopped by while I was re-watching a House I'd downloaded on my laptop and, seeing as I was in House mode, I basically told her everything about Hugh Laurie, House the show, and even my silent wish that those three 3****rd**** year med students from Season 1 become his new ducklings- though I seriously doubt it. She'd only watched a few episodes. Though for some reason she felt the need to keep warning me that I'm an addict… strange… Oh, and HAPPY HUGHS BIRTHDAY! throws confetti in the air! And now in other news- and much morning, loss and saddening news- I… I have to cancel my summer trip to England until next year… It's deeply saddening.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Wilson left his patient, a thirty-two year old woman with brain cancer, as proceeded to walk down to the office armed with a folder on the patient. He walked into his office, and stopped, opening his mouth to speak then stopping. House was there. Why did House feel the need to violate Wilson's workspace whenever he felt like it? It was rude. House-like, perhaps, but still rude. Especially as Wilson was his only friend. And a department head. And James office was more private and conservative. It was also easier to break into, by popular way of use.

"House, I thought Cuddy let you have your carpet."

House shrugged, leaning back into the chair in front of Wilson's desk calmly, passing the cane back and fourth enthralled in his own little game. The carpet was an old battle House had done well to ignore.

"She did. Now I know your plotting something, or whatever you and Cuddy do to make me see things your way."

"House, we're not plotting anything." Wilson said, closing the door behind him as he entered his office, putting the files down then returning to his own personal chair across from house. House was determined, though, and stubborn. He wouldn't give up on a belief, even if it was wrong. He was normally right, but… ah, this time Wilson hadn't the faintest idea of what he was suggesting.

House narrowed his eyes, looking over Wilson for the slightest tell. He seemed sincere, but House wouldn't leave it at that.

"What's with Cuddy?" He asked.

Wilson sighed, looking up at House evenly.

"For some demented reason I respect people's personal lives."

"No you don't. You pry, bad. So what's going on and I'll forgive you for lecturing me about Stacy. "

"Right, well, it's not my fault you messed it up. I'm also a love doctor." Wilson said. House just rolled his eyes, glaring at Wilson for once. It had a tendency to fall back at him. "As far as I know, it's normal. She leaves early by about half an hour normally, in a steady relationship, always on time though. That's all I honestly know." Wilson admitted, looking up at House from his work then returning his gaze. House didn't seem particularly phased, though… disappointed, slightly. Probably looking for more details, though Wilson didn't pry. He just pried into the social lives he found most interesting- and, well, not his bosses.

"Awwh, Cuddy has a boyfriend, that all? I really should teach you to be more… incriminating. If I want to black mail my boss I need the works." House said sarcastically. He didn't even notice that she was leaving a bit early, or dating, or, well, having any social life at all. Occasionally she mentioned going to a party or dinner or something, but it seemed innocent and scarce.

"Why don't you form an alliance with this…Alex guy of hers, maybe you can have a threesome." Wilson said, smirking.

"Don't you have a future Mrs. Wilson to go fall for and do in whatever order you prefer?" House retorted.

Wilson rolled his eyes, signing his name on a few papers after reading them. Forms from Cuddy, probably, though House made a note not to get involved in that sort of thing- form signing was like an addiction.

"House, I have to go. Why don't you go annoy someone else? I have to finish this paperwork and get it to Cuddy before she leaves." Wilson said. House stood up, impassively staring at the door.

"Go, now." Wilson ordered after a few silent minutes, looking back up at House warningly.

House limped forward, pulling the door open then walking out. He'd have to dig something up on his boss so that he could stop taking clinic shifts, the sooner the better. Why _did _people go to the hospital clinics for things as obvious as they did? And why did hospitals give them free service? It was wrong. He limped out into the main walkway, avoiding a few nurses. Well, there were other things to do. First Cuddy…

* * *

Cuddy waited, leaning back in her chair casually as words and number streamed over the desktop's monitor in front of her at her desk. Brenda walked up to her, offering some paperwork which Cuddy accepted. The nurse nodded politely then turned, walking away quickly. Cuddy already had the 'don't mess with me' hellish sort of look then.

Alexander, who she had been dating steadily for about five months out of work, had called her earlier about dinner that night. And since she had struggled to get through her work, deal with House, and not end up with a headache by 5:15. He was nice enough. Not, perhaps, her dream, but he was a traditional good-boy/family guy she'd been waiting for. She was already in her forties, and… she didn't want to be single for the rest of her life. He wasn't part of the hospital, and, at the least, it was an upside to there relationship. She slaved over her job to be the Dean of Medicine, her life revolved around work, and if she could have the slightest signs of a social life, she'd be able to balance everything and be content. Well, as content as she could be. House kept getting them sued. They kept getting incredible and insane patients because of there insane doctor. In the end House and his team had cost the hospital in the millions in damaged equipment alone in the past few years working there.

He was an incredible diagnostician. He'd been able to predict and spot some patient's illness when no one else, honestly, could. He was the next best thing to god in that respect. But he didn't care about the rules; he broke them regularly, treated patients against there will, and also broke into people houses and searched through there things. Well, normally he ordered one of his underlings to do that, but that didn't make a difference.

"I hate you."

Cuddy turned around, and her mouth parted, and then she clamped her jaw shut when no words managed to come out. House stood there, about a yard from her desk and she hadn't even noticed him come in. That was an improvement, though. It was better then having him break into her office when she wasn't looking. Though that was a little better then when he just appeared.

"I hate you, too, baby." Cuddy said, smirking.

House nodded, not bothering to move. Or breathe, even. He just stood there leaning on his cane, waiting for her to say something else. They had already established an affectionate relationship as far as hatred was going. That was good. Meant things we're looking up. Cuddy looked back down, and gathered some papers, offering them to House. House took them, looking them over in what was probably a sense of guilt, or at the least as much as House was willing to offer. After skimming the useless papers he put them down on the desk. Cuddy made a soft 'click' sound looked up at House, then back at them, in her own more mature version of sticking her tongue out. She sighed, standing up. House was still far taller then her- 6'2, apparently. She drew herself up, in defense against any following comments. She was in a happy place and she didn't feel like abandoning it.

"I would kill you, but that would just ruin the moment."

"Yes, you can't ruin the moment. Moments like these are… special." House observed casually.

Wilson opened the door, and House and Cuddy looked back up at him.

"House, what are you doing here?"

"Hey! We're having sex here."

Cuddy glared at him and walked around the desk, up to Wilson.

"What is it?"

"I need a vacation from House." She stated, shrugging. House turned, limping up beside Cuddy, and she glared at him.

"I'm the one that has to deal with patients who suffer from broken hearts." House retorted, weakly.

"House, get out." Wilson said, sighing.

"You're just mad because I broke up with you." House said, walking past him. "But I saved many broken, disturbed interns from committing sins by representing them to get over it. Why can't you just live and learn?"

Wilson just glared at him, silently. House rolled his eyes sarcastically and walked past them, out the door. That was… unusual.

"I will rule on my white throne of contention!" He said loudly, through the glass door after it had swung back.

Cuddy returned to her desk as Wilson continued to stare out through the doors, arching an eyebrow curiously. House was, clearly, insane. It was annoying. While, also, entertaining. Wilson admitted to that silently. Cuddy had gotten use to House. He always did this.

"Oh god..." Cuddy said, collapsing into her chair.

"I can come back later…"

"Uh… I have to go. I'm going to be late." Cuddy said, bolting upright as she realized it was already 5:20. "Can we wait until tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Wilson said, walking out with Cuddy as she took her coat and locked the door behind her.

Alexander shouldn't be too upset at least, but she was. House had planned to hold her off. He had to of. He always tried to do little things just to annoy her. He was good at that. Annoying her, that is. He annoyed everybody. He could be such a jerk it was hard to believe that he actually had a caring side. He did, though. Occasionally, she'd seen him actually… well, being even slightly human. Poor House, at least he was blessed with those hot baby blues. She turned to face the door, pushing it open and walking through. Finally, now to deal with Alex… House wouldn't be a problem until tomorrow. Then she'd just kill him and have it done with.

* * *

**L/N: It's me!**

**Well, me again. (****Duh)**

**Hopefully you've picked up we're taking this from the near-end of Season 3 but… before any talk about resigning and things, even though the fact the ducklings left made me practically scream with joy. Though- I didn't. I was watching that with other people, so… um… well, this was also a big episode for an on-off fan. They we're saddened. Not greatly, as they've yet to get attached to the ducklings. I was never attached enough to care. The House/Cuddy/Wilson trio we're the only characters I was seriously attached too throughout. The others are all killable. Literally, you **_**can**_** kill them! The whole human thing, you know… Anyways, back on topic. This is just to give you a little impression on what's coming up. House and Cuddy are, if you haven't guessed yet, still not and never we're a real couple or anything past friends and kind of tease each other a bit. Nobody had admitted anything, it's all low-key. But they like each other- just in denial. First just the occasional banter, ah… what they've always done. It will get more serious soon enough though. I'm just slow with this sort of thing. On TV, if I could have Huddy, well… Either it's slow, but finally there- and probably would last longer, or extremely hot. I want something.**

**Oh, right, I never really got down to explaining the next chapter, huh? Too bad, too bad… well; it's a bit cheesy, warning there. Cuddy and House get some time alone at work. Talk. It's really just to show how this whole think works. How they… communicate, if you will. ****And you'll get to meet the famous Alexander! Can't really think of much more to say.**

**What awaits his sir king of contention!**** Yes, I know that sounds cheesy… well, either way, thank you for the comments! Hope you enjoy it so far!**


	3. Insanity on High

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! I feel bad, abandoning you guys while updating the second chapter just the next day… well, if it makes you feel better this one's about as long as the first two smashed together. Though not what I claimed it would be. I got writers block so I just… uh… '****threw this out there'. Alex is only in it momentarily, so you don't get the Greg-on-Alex action just yet. NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH! I PWOMISE! (Maybe two more if it has to be extremely short) And… please read the note at the bottom the page for a short explanation of any more select confusion. Also- Thanks everyone for the reviews! I love reviews and comments, it helps me get an idea on who my readers are, whether they enjoy it or not, and sometimes inspirational thoughts on the next chapter- so keep it up! I love everyone! Peace! Truthiness! And that sort of thing! Now read-on… warnings are that it's a bit more dialogue, and just teasing with an opener for a plot. So far the Huddy's resilient, still in the air in floaty goodness. Oh how I long to release it on to the monitor one day... Also, I'm going to try and get some more stuff out there, for when I'm stuck on writers block. House, mostly Huddy fics, will continue eventually. I'm stuck on House, can't think of much more to write about yet anyways… eh… I'm rambling now. Let's move on to the real thing. And what exactly there doing and why in the first part is only known to the imaginative hallucinated ducklings of mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

House waited in the meeting room, leaning on the table as he toyed with his cane in thought. Chase and Foreman we're there, in between patients, betting of course. House stopped playing with his cane, walking up to them. Wilson, Cameron, and Cuddy hadn't been around, so it seems like an opportune moment. Besides, Chase and Foreman always loved gambling and betting. Useless doctors never know when to open there wallets and when to know he always cheats. Well, everyone lies. It's easy enough to follow that concept. But, everyone loses and wins to, eventually. He had lost everything, so… winning should be in his near future. Particularly at this.

"Alright, two," He said, laxly.

"Four," Foreman put in.

"I've got one." Chase said.

Chase complied, tossing the dice. It wasn't much of an attempt, but still a way to earn a few dollars easy. For them, more important things we're at stake though. His patient, the one with a broken heart, was knocked out anyways. Clinic duties weren't exactly at stake. Everything would work out eventually. Now to play with his loyal minions…

The dice rolled off the table and Foreman rolled his eyes, leaning back. Foreman was a stronger figure then his other two doctors, maybe, but also most dangerous. He was stubborn and determined- not to mention smart enough- but he always seemed to believe he was better then his other two, and toy with them. Though no matter what Foreman said, they we're considered friends to someone with such a bad social life. And that applied to nearly all doctors except the lucky ones that got to treat kids and patients that we're definitely going to die. That and dentists. Dentists we're always annoying. Hygiene, alone, was a killer.

Chase tossed the dice again, and in his dysfunctional phase, the three waited as the dice rolled. It somehow managed to roll across the table a ways. Chase was bad at this.

The door pushed open and Cameron walked in, file in hand, stopping as she realized what they we're doing. All three looked up at her. She put her hands on her waist, tilting her head to the side.

"Are you," she started distastefully, "betting clinic hours?"

House stood up, limping down the table to where the dice stopped. He pulled the cane up, using it to tap the dice back and Chase stopped it. After looking at it his head fell back and he groaned in his defeat.

"Foreman," Chase said, looking up at him expectantly.

"Alright!" Foreman said, grinning. "You both owe me a twenty and an hour." He said.

Chase rolled his eyes, taking the money out and giving it to him. He then stood up, walking past Cameron and up to the door. Cameron and Foreman shared a triumphant gaze and she laughed uncontrollably for a long moment. Maybe a few minutes, he couldn't tell for certain.

"I'm gonna check on heart guy," Chase said, looking at Cameron in his confusion.

Poor british aussie.

* * *

"House?" Cuddy called.

He looked up, hearing her, from where he stood at his door. He bounced the wall, as he had been, watching it hit the wall then catching it on the rebound. Cuddy waited, frowning in more confusion then anger or… anything else. Probably mad at him for something again. She always was. Again, on with the useless warnings and subjects he didn't like discussing for the hell of it.

"So how's Alex doing?" House asked, continuing to throw the ball and catch it.

Cuddy sighed, tilting her head to the side.

"Who told you about Alex?"

"It was obvious you're with someone. Wilson gave me a name after that." He said. It was a small lie, he hadn't noticed… he would have been able to guess though if he'd paid more attention.

House looked over Cuddy shortly, before looking back to the wall. It wasn't so much as to make a point, or that point. She wore a black skirt; a low cut red shirt and prada.

"Why does anyone tell Dr. Wilson anything, anyway?"

"He's just so righteous he devours us in his sense of caring and goodness. We have to. Your clothes are really too revealing for the office."

"I'll wear what I want. And Alex is fine." Cuddy said, dismissively.

House remained silent for a few minutes, playing with his thinking ball while Cuddy just watched it, as it continued on hitting the ground and wall rhythmically. When she didn't leave, House decided that whatever she had originally come up to speak with him about was being reconsidered, and she was debating whether or not to bring that up again. But she, lacking the great wisdom House possessed, would never really concentrate on issues like that. People we're just too curious, ambitious, and stubborn. It was just… in different ways and levels. But in the end, you could describe someone by stating how curious, ambitious, and stubborn they we're through small talk or basic description even without directly stating them. It had to be added in a clever, metaphorical way. Well, that only applied to House and his team. The outer world just couldn't understand them.

"Why did you come up here?" House asked.

Cuddy continued to look just past him. It was strange. She looked distant and thoughtful, and… for some reason he didn't seem to get her attention focused properly. She finally had a delayed reaction, clicking out of the delusional, fantasy world she'd gone off to. The human mind was strange. That's why neurologists had to be strange. Well, unless that just applies to Foreman, which it could have.

"I don't remember." She said, and shook her head, turning away to look back out from his office. It wasn't very busy, a nurse or doctor occasionally walking by. It wasn't exactly the busiest floor in the entire building.

House sighed, and caught the ball, dropping it as he stood up. He limped a few steps forward, before he lost hold of his cane, collapsing. It took a few long seconds for it to set in, and Cuddy closed her eyes for a few more before she jolted forward, helping him.

"What happened?" She asked, noncommittally.

"Tripped," House said, sitting now on the floor awkwardly with his leg. She extended a hand supportively. It was more a sentimental thing then anything, it wouldn't really help much. He shook his head as a subtle but distinctive 'uh, no' and she instead returned his cane to him. He looked over it uncertainly. He must have simply tripped. It looked alright. He wasn't a brain surgeon. Well, technically, he was, if you count doing brain surgery, but that wasn't his actual line of employment. The little things matter.

"I don't feel like getting up. So, what is it?" House inquired lightly, leaning back against the wall as he found a comfortable floor-bound position.

Cuddy bit back any comment that she might have offered, under circumstances. She might as well come up with a new thought to tell him. He would accept anything if offered properly and with sufficient interest or detail put into it. In the end, she ended up with a simple one.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said, looking down at him. She smiled weakly, it was a reassuring, quick smile that a friend gives you after seeing your hurt in an attempt to reassure you, while they still think you can't here them. It's weird.

"Great, well, I have nothing better to do, Talk, mom. Unless you have something else in mind, that's fine you know, I won't tell." House said, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Cuddy sighed and walked around him, sitting beside him against the wall. It was strange to have a discussion with him, but… well, this was House. Everything he did was complicated, hard and impossible.

"House… why do you have to ignore every attempt someone makes to help you?" Cuddy asked, looking over to him. He opened his eyes and looked at the wall across from him, head still tilted back. The question didn't really seem to bother him, past a light puzzled expression.

"I don't ignore them, I just don't reward them. I don't want to be helped. I want people to stop trying to help me, but they keep doing it because for some reason they think they'll be rewarded for caring."

Cuddy nodded, for some demented reason. It seemed, for some reason, understandable. He could have acted more like he cared, or stopped egotistically believing he's the only person people want to be kind to, but… not rewarding them but still getting them to come back? A reward would be worse; they'd keep bothering people who obviously had better things to do then waste there time with whatever that was. Even though he was a jerk, he was logical. He was also an incredible diagnostician and even though he did everything the normal department head would do wrong, he was still a great head in a… strange way. He had his team do all the actual work, was always extremely rude, blunt, metaphorical and sarcastic, went against rules and, well, law, but was almost always right. He did loose patients now and then; every doctor does, but predicted extremely difficult patients correctly… he was great at that. And his underlings did learn a lot from the job. He did well, even if all the doctors in the hospital wanted desperately to avoid him. The more she contemplated it, the worse it started to sound, so she jumped back into reality, wondering how long she'd been silent.

"That made sense, but then it didn't. Now, I don't know." Cuddy said quietly. House just frowned and looked over at her uncertainly.

"Oh-kay," he said.

"Nothing, if you think about it, makes sense. Well, if I. Everything makes sense to you."

"Actually, it's the opposite. Nothing just is. You have to look past that. Follow the leads, take in emotions. I can't think of a metaphor. Come on, act like me." He said, looking over to Cuddy. She sighed, brushing a curled strand of hair back from her eyes. It was… relaxing, just sitting there, and rambling about things that didn't make sense for some reason. And stating that very fact repetitively with someone else, it was… tranquil. Like some anesthetic.

"I like your approach on life. You should write a book."

"I started once, and then I stopped. Suddenly, that is."

House and Cuddy continued to talk for awhile, it was mainly small-talk type questions about life and all things in it. House seemed human, even, just sitting there, talking about something greater then him.

"Wilson is probably pacing the hospital in search of you. There's probably announcements going out on the news about you missing, or pronounced dead, or whatever they do." House said.

"Maybe, though he might still be doing his job."

"Workings overrated."

"Maybe it is."

"It is. I know."

"You know everything."

"Worse, sometimes I actually do clinic duty."

"What is even that bad about clinic duty? I would think someone in your line of work would find it relaxing."

"I find it terrifying that people actually take the time to go to a clinic about some of these things. Most of them, actually. It's like I'm being surrounded be idiots."

"I thought you always took that approach."

"Not always, it's just my preferred method of action. It's like saying cats are nocturnal."

"They aren't?"

"See?"

"Oh god, now you're scaring me." Cuddy said, grinning. They'd been talking for awhile about random subjects. He'd scared her several times, already, but this… this was one of them she felt like voicing.

"You're supposed to kiss me now." House said, sarcastically.

"Wait, I am?"

"Does a cat stand in a pool of gasoline and cigars and live?"

"What's with the cat?"

"There my new pick up line. Cameron started complaining," he said, shrugging. Cuddy arched a brow, grinning. He left a pause there to let is work it self out. She didn't want to know what Cameron wanted, so she let _that _question go unanswered.

"What we're we talking about?" He said, finally.

"Cats, cats…"

"Right, give me a moment… lets see, cats, cats…"

"Stop, please!" She said, smiling. "This is animal abuse!"

"Not unless you kiss me." House offered. Cuddy sighed, and did what seemed like, at the time, the easiest way to avoid fighting him. She looked at his mouth thoughtfully, considering it. She leaned forward, kissing him softly. It was a quick kiss, more to taunt him and his pathetic tries, but seeing as it was Lisa she could even manage to make an 'oh, shut-up' kiss tempting. Though it was, by far, extremely entertaining to play with his mind. She was good at that, when she wanted to be. House stayed silent, but cool. It was his style. Calm and mature. Or, well, emotionally stuck at 17 as Wilson put it. Staying around though… that would be dangerous, and she didn't feel daring.

She left his office, and walked down to the elevator. She probably shouldn't have kissed him, not that it really mattered or meant anything. As long as nothing else happens, it's harmless. She had always had a teasing relationship with House. They toyed with each other, nothing serious though… but… seeing as she was in a relationship, now there was guilt added in to the pleasure she'd gotten use to. The little things, like the banter, the kisses, the cuddling… they had the secret first-love teenage couple thing down. Though as adults, they never even considered anything past that. Like… dating, for instance- he annoyed her to death. He drove her insane in too many ways. And not to mention she was with someone. Someone like she needed. More mature and patient… someone who would put her above all else- Alex was like that.

Old habits are hard to lose, though.

She didn't like House. She might have had, when she was younger, but… she'd grown out of that. Either that or be stuck like Cameron- who luckily had given up on stalking him for awhile. That sort of thing should just be avoided in a work environment. Wait- did she just say that? She was the one who wanted to toy with him. No wonder no-one wanted to marry her. She was so unfaithful. She smirked at the thought then looked up as she saw the white, cloud-breached light. Alex stood there, just in front of the door, silhouetted by the darkness the hospital had taken on as evening approached.

"Alex!" She said, walking up to him, smiling.

"Hey, Lisa," he greeted, "ready?"

She nodded glad to be able to get away from work. They made a light 'back' embrace then the two turned away and walked up to the door. She could feel eyes watching them, and her eyes softened. She didn't bother to look back. She knew House would be there. She frowned, looking away from Alex. House shouldn't mind that she was dating now. Frustrated, possibly because he hadn't known but… he also found the need to annoy her. She pushed the glass doors open and walked out with Alex.

House waited, watching them as Wilson approached. House heard him walking, but didn't bother to turn around and look at him. Wilson looked at House, and then followed his gaze, arching a brow. Cuddy and Alex we're vanishing from sight… House was a wrecked human being. He couldn't admit anything, or decide what he wanted, or anything. That… that was Wilson's job. Wilson, the great friend, who saved him from himself- it should be a movie plot. It was doomed to make millions. America was full of angry, depressed, and dysfunctional people anyways. They liked seeing and watching people with worse lives then theirs. It was human-nature to seek out equality or supremacy among 'peers' or others more similar.

"You know, I don't think you have the slightest idea." Wilson stated. It wasn't a question; he'd all-out committed to that diagnosis of House. He knew his friend well enough to understand that.

"About what?" House said, popping a hand full of vicodin.

"About Cuddy," Wilson said, sighing.

House turned to look at Wilson finally, startled. _Why?_ He almost screamed. That… didn't make any sense. At all… he hadn't given any reason to believe he cared. And Wilson wasn't even making sense. Wilson normally did. True, not always, but he had a good record of at least thinking he did.

"I do, I don't." He answered.

Wilson just gave him a look. He wouldn't put things in understandable terms. Even, hey, why not metaphors? Those we're fun.

"Wouldn't you think it was strange if Chase just stared at Cameron all day?"

"No, he's doing her. Are you getting to some kind of point?"

"Look, what I'm saying is you have to give up on her before you're serious. She's your boss."

Well that was strange. House had thought he would be the one to tell House the exact opposite. The only problem with Wilson's advice was it was... conflicting. He either would push House into a relationship or gallantly save him from a possible, destructive occurrence. House just stayed silent.

"It isn't serious, is it?" Wilson inquired.

"Are you asking if we're going off to get expensive wine or matching ring sets?" House said, furrowing his brows in an honest portrayal of suspicion.

"Does that mean; "no, it isn't," or, "yes, now I want you to go away"?" Wilson replied.

"If you wanted to hear the first one… then yes, now shut-up. If you want to hear the second one, then yes, now shut-up. Now go! I command you to save dead people!" House said. Wilson sighed, turning away. House was hopeless. He'd never admit to anything, unless he came to Wilson first.

House silently stared out at the door, leaning against his cane. The hospital, on its own, was silent, only interrupted by the reverberating sound of Wilson's shoes. House finally turned away, limping back to his office. Wilson didn't want him to get involved with there boss, even though he had no intention. Something had to be up. Until he figured out what, he'd have to make someone miserable.

Wilson seemed most respectable.

* * *

**1. The first part was just to get the ducklings out there. Eventually, not in the next chapter but proceeding, they'll be important again. Just not quite yet. **

**2. The huddy-ish bits aren't too dominant in here. House likes Cuddy deep, deep, down. It's just pretty deep. Cuddy doesn't think she cares. BUT I'M THE ONE WRITING THIS! MUAWHAHAHA! **

**3. Hildy will be played with a lot. I love huddy-goodness but I also love Wilson's involvement. I just plot to make Wilson a very confused, unsettled, and disgruntled man before this is finished. But he's also the perfect friend/middleman in anything.**

**4. Yes I use an excessive amount of commas and conjunction sentences! I'm sorry, but when I type I like to get out more of the emotion in the words. The little drops in the sentence, precise phrasing, that short of thing… well, I always do that. Darn third grade language arts teacher.**

**5. I'm listening to Robby's band while I write this. So I'm having alternative and rap music rewritten a bit and re-done on stereo. Seeing as I'm not into rap, it's very unlike me. Perhaps a cause of thus confusion. **

**6. I do have a tendency to blame things. **

7. …**like that flea which just landed on my hand. Okay. I'm mad now.**

**8. Tension will build. Plot will start. Huddy will conspire. And scheme, too. Patients will be toyed with. Some OC characters might be tempted. People will jump of buildings. Anything that randomly pops into my head. Plan on noncommittal and over-committed subjects to take place. The usual.**

**9. REVIEW OR I SHALL SMITE YOU! Or… something… like that. I'm not altogether certain what smite means, but… it sounds horrifying… I-I think… runs off to –plug for a search engine that has two 'c' two 'h' and two 'a' removed-**

**Oh, and over the weekend I'll be out of town. I'm going to be on the road for awhile but I'll try and do some writing, hopefully get you guys some update in not-to-long. I'll try to get an update tomorrow but… I'm not too reliable. Or, fast. Faster then some but… as a writer… apparently I take awhile. Internet may or may not be available. I'll be around all tomorrow, though… we got a meso-cylcone or something like that yesterday so I didn't get much internet. I'm just full of excuses. You know, my father took a few semesters in meteorology- I really should have the slightest idea of what it is. But I don't. I admit when I'm clueless, it really helps. Now, I'm rambling.**

**TBC! **


End file.
